Family and Friends
by IrishPixie82
Summary: the ER staff meets up with people from their past. Reela, Luby, and other pairings. Please read and review. Happy Reading
1. Bad start to a long day Part 1

Bad start to a long day

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own ER or the characters. This will eventually be a Ray/ Neela Fan Fiction but its going to take a few chapter before we see Ray again.

It had been six months since Neela's accident and she decided that the ER was a better place for her. She felt that she was doing more in the ER then up in surgery. It had been rough at first but Neela soon found her stride and now worked through her cases with ease.

It started out as a bad day for Neela. She didn't hear her alarm go off. When she woke up she only had a half hour to get ready for her shift. When she went to go take a shower her hot water didn't work and then her hairdryer shorted out on her. When she finally got to the EL she just missed her train. With a sigh she hailed a cab and was only a 15 minutes late for work for the third time that week.

"Your late again, Rasgotra" Moretti commented.

"Sorry sir" She responded hurrying to the lounge to put her stuff away.

"Your turning into the new Ray" Frank mentioned knowing it would get a rise out of her. She glared at him and continued on to the lounge.

Abby entered the lounge just as she was finishing putting her stuff away.

"Bad start today?" Abby asked.

"Don't even get me started. From the way I look at it, it can't get any worse." Neela responded pulling on her lab coat.

The next 5 hours flew by for Neela. She saw a kid with a broken arm, a kid with a double ear infection, a cyclist with four broken ribs and face contusions after he ran into a guard rail, a pregnant woman complaining of stomach pains that turned out to be gas not labor and a 5 year old girl with a pencil eraser stuck in her nose. At around 3 in the afternoon Neela was pouring coffee for herself in the lounge when Morris came in and said that someone was asking for her at the admit desk.

Who do you think it is???

What do you think so far? I know its short but I want to see what people think before posting more.

Please Review.


	2. Bad start to a long day part 2

Bad start to a long day part 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own ER or the characters. This will eventually be a Ray/ Neela Fan Fiction but its going to take a few chapter before we see Ray again.

Happy Reading

Neela walked out of the lounge and saw someone she hadn't seen since Ray's band left for LA. Brett was standing at the admit desk arguing with Frank. He was telling him to go get Neela. Brett didn't notice Neela walk up to him until she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Brett what's wrong? Why do you need to see me so badly? Is ray okay?" She asked worried that he had news about Ray. She had talked to Ray once since he left and that was when she called him to tell him what had happened to her after Abby nagged her for two weeks. The conversation was short but he was happy that she called him and that she was okay. He felt that they needed to not talk till he was ready to forgive her and that he would call her when he was ready. Last she heard he was starting to walk with prosthetic legs.

"What? Ray? I haven't talked to him in over a year. He won't take my calls. Why wouldn't he be okay? Never mind that right now you can tell me later. You need to look at my girlfriend. She's in bad shape." Brett said while pointing to the waiting room where Neela saw a woman who looked to be around her age, maybe a little younger but she look like someone Neela knew. As she walked closer to the woman she recognized her.

"Mack?" Neela questioned.

"Neela?" the woman responded with a weak voice.

"You guys know each other?" Brett asked.

"Neela I don't feel so good" Mack said weakly.

Neela touched Mack's forehead and felt that she was burning up.

"I need a gurney over here now." Neela yelled. Pratt came over with Malik with a gurney and picked up Mack and laid her down on it.

"Mack are you taking any medications we should know about?" Neela asked.

"Tacrolimus" She muttered.

"Mack you need to stay awake. Look at me. Keep talking. You know that drill. Come on girl snap out of it." Neela said snapping her fingers at the woman.

"Tacrolimus? Isn't that an immunosuppressant?" Pratt asked

"Yeah she had a Kidney transplant when she was 14." Neela told Pratt. "Weren't you on cyclosporine in collage?" Neela asked Mack.

"Yeah but it was making me sick so they switched me about two years ago to Tacrolimus. So far it's done it's job. Neela what's wrong with me?" Mack asked feebly.

"Were going to run some tests and find out what's wrong. Is there any other medication that your on?" Pratt asked before Neela could respond.

"No." Mack answered softly.

"Okay Neela since you know her I don't think you should work this. Can you please go calm down her boyfriend? It looks like Frank is going to hit him." Pratt told Neela.

"Your right Greg. Mack I'm going to go talk to Brett but you're in good hands." Neela said before leaving the room.

Neela dragged Brett into the lounge and got him a cup of coffee and then found Hope and Abby to go see if Greg needed any help with Mack. The she went back to the lounge to talk to Brett.

"How do you know McKay Lynn?" Was the first question out of Brett's mouth when Neela came back into the lounge.

"She was my roommate in collage. We were pre-med together. She was my best friend till I came to Chicago. We kind of stuck together cause well I was too smart for my own good and so was she. Plus it didn't help that she was two years younger then everyone else." Neela explained. "How do you know her?" Neela asked.

"I've known her since we were kids back home. She was always around and was like a groupie for our band when we were in high school but had a habit of showing us up. Have you ever heard her sing? I've been in love with her since she was 15 and I can't lose her Neela." Brett said with tears coming to his eyes.

"Well she's in good hands. Stay here and I'm going to go check on her." Neela said patting him on the shoulder and then leaving the room to go check on her friend.

Three hours later McKay Lynn was being transferred to the ICU and Neela was finishing her shift. Brett had yet to find out what happened to Ray and why he wasn't working at county.

What do you think so far?

Please Review.

I'm only going to update if I get 3 reviews!


	3. Meet the Wanker!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own ER or the characters. (I wish I did cause then I wouldn't hate my job and I would have a lot of money's) LOL

This will eventually be a Ray/ Neela Fan Fiction but its going to take a few chapter before we see Ray again.

Siddika, dshortklutz, update-please, heatherlynn28, docrock06, and viviana (you were 6) thank you for the review. If you have any idea's on something that should be in this story let me know and if I like them I may use them.

FYI its 2 am so I don't know how good this is going to be.

Happy Reading!!

Meet the Wanker!

Neela finished her shift and went up to the ICU to see how McKay Lynn was doing. When she got there she found her and Brett talking quietly. Mack looked better then she did when she first came in but we still fighting to stay awake.

"Brett I'm going to be okay. You need to stop worrying so much. But I do need you to do a few things for me. I need you to bring me my briefcase and I need you to call my mom and my brother. I know that you haven't talked to him in over a year but you both need to cut the shit. Don't give me that look" Mack said and then yawned.

"Okay I'll call them but don't yell at me if he doesn't answer my phone call." Brett said with a sigh. " And you should be resting not doing paperwork."

"If I'm stuck here for the next two weeks hooked-up to an IV I might as well get some work done." She said then stuck her tongue out at Brett.

"So I guess they are putting you on Thymoglobin." Neela said from the doorway.

"Yup they just hooked me up" Mack told her friend.

"You need to get some sleep so I'm going to steal your man and make him go home." Neela said while grabbing Brett's arm and mock pulling him from the room

Neela watched as Brett kissed her goodnight.

"I'll be back in the morning with all that you've asked for and some pajama's too. I love you." Brett said and then kissed her on the forehead.

As they were leaving the room Neela remembered something. "Oh Mack just so you know there is an intern working on the floor who is a total wanker so be on the look out for him." Neela told her friend. And as if on cue Gates walked up to the doorway that Neela was standing in.

"Mayday. What brings you to my neck of the woods?" Gates questioned Neela with a smirk on his face.

"I told you to stop calling me that and I believe that I told you not to talk to me unless it had to do with a patient." Neela remarked glaring at Gates.

"Oh come on Mayday, I was just trying to be friendly. If you want to do it that way then why are you talking to my patient?" He asked folding his arms across his chest.

"She's talking to your patient because she happens to be friends with her. And I believe she asked you to stop calling her Mayday so I suggest you do so." Brett said in a dark tone while glaring at Gates.

"Okay man relax." Gates said backing off slightly.

"Dr Neela shall we?" Brett said offering his arm to Neela.

"We shall." Neela said with a laugh.

I need to go to sleep cause I have work at 8am. I'll post more tomorrow night if I can.

What do you think so far?

Next Chapter… Brett finds out what happened to Ray.

Please Review.

I'm only going to update if I get 6 reviews!


	4. Where has Doc Rock gone?

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own ER or the characters. (I wish I did cause then I wouldn't hate my job and I would have a lot of money's) LOL

This will eventually be a Ray/ Neela Fan Fiction but its going to take a few chapter before we see Ray again. (Soon Very Soon I promise)

Update-please, akaz, dshortklutz, henia1977, DocRock06, lillianne, and heatherlynn28 thank you for the reviews. If you have any ideas on something that should be in this story let me know and if I like them I may use them.

I know that the last chapter was on the short side but hey give me a break it was 2 am and I had to be at work at 8am.

This chapter my not be long due to the fact that it is about 85 degree's in my room and my computer don't like the heat. (I live in New York. It's October. And it's about 80 degree's outside. Please tell me what it wrong with this. )

Happy Reading!!!

Where has Doc Rock gone???

Brett and Neela went to a small coffee shop about a block away from the hospital so she could explain to him where Ray was and why he wasn't in Chicago. The thought running through Brett's head was 'this better be good cause if it isn't I'm going to have to seriously hurt him.' Once they got their coffees and sat down in a booth Brett waited no time to ask what had been on his mind since he first talked to Neela that day.

"Okay spill it" Brett said the moment they sat down.

"When was the last time you talked to Ray?" Neela asked

"Right before the band left for LA. Why?" Brett responded.

"Okay well a lot has happened in the past year and a half but I'll cut it to six months ago. And not bore you with meaningless stuff that you can ask him if you really want to know."

"Sounds good." Brett said waiting for her to start.

"Okay where do I start?" Neela said to herself then took a deep breath and began her story. " I moved out of Ray's apartment because I was falling in love with him and I was married to Michael. I found out that Michael was killed in an explosion in Iraq. The day of his funeral there was a shoot out in the ER and Abby had her baby early but everyone ended up okay. I know I'm rambling but bare with me this is like the abridged back-story. So after that apparently Greg… I mean Dr. Pratt who was really good friends with Michael told Ray that I needed some space and that's when I started seeing that wanker Gates that you met up in ICU."

"Wait you chose that dirt-bag over Ray?" Brett said interrupting her.

"I know I want to plead insanity on that one. Anyway things between Ray and I started getting back to the way we used to be about seven months ago. One night Gates forgot that we had plans and he left without me so Ray gave me a ride home. And right as I was about to get out of Ray's truck he stopped me. Then he leaned in and kissed me and I kissed him back and I could see the love in his eyes. He asked me to be with him and I told him that I just needed a little time to sort things out. You know end things with dirt-bag as you would call him." By this point tears were flowing freely down Neela's face.

" If you want to stop for a bit its okay. I can see this is hard for you. I don't know why your telling me all this and I'm not sure what this has to do with Ray not being here but I'm sure you're getting to that." Brett said in a comforting tone.

Neela took a few moments to calm her self down then she continued. "A week later everyone met up at Ike's for Sam's birthday and Ray asked me again and I told him I still needed time and I swear I saw his heartbreaking. I know it was killing him that I was still with Dirt-bag but I suck at break-ups. About a week later they shutdown the ER cause the place was turning into one giant health code violation. Dr. Kovac planned a department dinner that was mandatory for everyone. 'Dirt-Bag' showed up at my apartment to go with me but I didn't even know he was going to do that. So I guess it looked like we came as a couple to Ray. That's when everyone found out that it wasn't really a department dinner but it was really a wedding for Abby and Luka. Luka planned everything with the help of Hope behind Abby's back. It was as much as a surprise for her as it was for everyone else. Ray and I went out onto the balcony to talk. He gave me a CD of all the music we listened to together. I fell in love with him all over again. We were talking and then Hope interrupted us because Abby needed to talk to me. So after the wedding I took 'Dirt-bag' upstairs so I could end thing once and for all with him. From what I was told Ray saw us and Gates was trying to win me back and Ray walked away before I pushed gates away. He then went and got drunk and then picked a fight with Gates. Greg pulled Ray aside and told him to go home. I wish I would have gone after him. Its all my fault." Neela said sobbing.

"What's your fault? What happened? Neela look at me. What happened to Ray?" Brett asked starting to panic.

"He didn't go home. I called him and left him a message." Neela sobbed.

Brett got up and sat next to her. "Neela look at me. Please calm down your scaring me." He said pulling her into a hug. After a few minutes she was calm enough to talk.

"He was walking out of the bar and he was checking his voicemail and and…" She paused to take a breath. "He got hit by a truck." She finally sobbed out. "Its all my fault. I should be… I don't know what but it's all my fault." She looked at Brett with tears flowing freely now. "We didn't hear anything from him or about him for about a week when I went to his apartment to check up on him and I found his fish dead so I knew he hadn't been there in awhile. As I was leaving his apartment my cell phone rang. I looked at it and it said that it was Ray." She stopped to take a sip of her now almost cold coffee. "It wasn't Ray. It was Katey. She was the intern that Ray dated for a short amount of time. She told me that Ray had been in an accident and told her to call me. So I went to Mercy hospital to see him. Brett what I saw was not what I expected to see. He was sitting in a wheel car and he was missing his legs." She weeped. "Its all my fault. He lost his legs because of me." She whimpered.

"Neela it's not your fault. He chose to not ask questions and drink instead. He chose to go to another bar and to drink more instead of going home and sleeping it off." Brett reassured her hoping it would calm her down enough. "Neela where is he now?" He asked when she finally looked at him.

"He went home with his mom. I have only talked to him once since he left and that was when I called him to tell him what had happened to me the day he left after Abby nagged me for two weeks. The conversation was short but he was happy that I called him and that I was okay. He felt that we needed to not talk till he was ready to forgive me and that he would call me when he was ready. Last I heard he was starting to walk with prosthetic legs. And I don't think I can talk about my accident right now so don't even ask." She said with a watery smile.

"Oh Neela what am I going to do with you? Hell between you and Mack I can write a very dramatic soap opera." He said giving her a hug.

They talked for a hour longer about random stuff before saying goodnight and going there separate ways. Brett had a few phone calls to make and one of them included a long over due conversation.

What do you think so far? 

Next Chapter… Hmmm what do you think is going to happen?

Please Review.

I'm only going to update if I get 8 reviews!


	5. Meet Mack's Brother

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own ER or the characters. (I wish I did cause then I wouldn't hate my job and I would have a lot of money's) LOL

To my faithful readers:

Lillianne- loved the poem and I may even use is.

Dshortklutz- You Rock! Thank you for the advice on how to stop stupid people from spamming my story. (Mean people suck)

DocRock06- Alls I can say to you is Soon Very Very Soon.

Akaz- I'm glad that you have grown to like Brett because of my story.

Butterflyswest- Your right Gates is a wanker. Though I haven't figures out what I'm going to do with him yet. Any idea's????

Since you all have asked, begged, and pleaded with me to up-date here you go. Sorry it's not longer but I wrote it today at work.

Happy Reading

Meet Mack's Brother 

Over the next few days Mack's condition worsened. Her fever increased and she had to be intubated because she was having an exceedingly hard time breathing and by the third day Mack was in a comatose like slumber. Neela spent as much time with her friend as she could. She kept asking Brett to urge Mack's family to visit fearing the worst for her friend. Neela and Brett would pass the time that Mack was asleep talking to her and talking to each other. After a long mind-numbing shift in the ER Neela went to Mack's ICU room to see how her friend was fairing.

"Hey Dr. Neela." Brett said when Neela entered the room.

"Hey. How's she doing?" She responded.

"Not much change from yesterday. Her output has increased by 20 cc's so I guess that means her kidney's are starting to slowly work again." He said with a small smile.

"Well that good." She said while settling into a chair on the opposite side of the bed.

"How was your shift?" He asked.

"Mind-numbing. Not a lot of action today. Its like everyone was being extra careful not to get hurt today. And Moretti wouldn't let me leave until my shift was over." Neela huffed.

"Well if it makes you feel better. Mack's brother should be here in two days. He had some problems getting a flight out." Brett informed Neela.

"Well that's good to know. Anyways you promised that you would tell me how you and Mack met up again." Neela said with an evil smirk.

"Fine I guess I did say that I would. Well you know that the band and I went to LA for a record deal. Well one night I got locked out of my car after a gig and decided it was a good idea to punch out my car window to get in. Well it was really late and I wasn't really thinking to clearly and didn't wrap anything around my hand before punching out the window. So I ended up cutting my hand up pretty bad. I drove myself the hospital and there she was. She was just as surprised to see me, as I was her. She stitched my hand up and I asked her out to coffee to catch up. We went out for coffee and then the next day I took her out to lunch. After that things just kind of fell into place. I've always had a thing for her but was too chicken to ever act on it out of fear her brother would kill me but with him not being around and all I told her how I felt and she felt the same way and we've been together ever since. She's my everything. She's changed me. I don't know what I would do with out her." Brett said with a sad smile. He then looked at Mack's sleeping form and spoke softly to her. "And that's why you need to wake up and get better. Your brother is going to be pretty pissed about you not taking care of his kidney. Please wake up baby" Brett said and then kissed Mack's forehead gently.

"That's very sweet. She better wake up or I'm going to have to kick her ass. I haven't seen her since Pre-med and I need my friend back. Are Mack and her brother close?" Neela said.

"They were close growing up. He donated his kidney to her when he was 16. I guess things changed when they went off the college. I think her brother resented her a little because she graduated from high school at the same time we did and she was two years younger. She managed to take nearly a full year off when she was sick and still finish school two years early. To think she would have finished a year before we did if she had never gotten sick. The she got into a better school then him and managed to finish that in record time too. She's had only talked to him about 6 times since high school. They only started to talk again about 6 months ago. He was going through some pretty rough stuff and their mom called her and asked her to talk some sense into him. He was so distressed when I talked to him the other day I didn't even know what he was going to do." Brett explained.

"Visiting hours are over in 5 minutes" Came an announcement over the PA system.

"Well looks like they are kicking us out. I have to get home and get some sleep anyway. I have an insanely early shift." Neela remarked.

"Yeah I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I'll call you if anything changes." Brett said giving Neela a hug good bye.

The next day was a long one for Neela. She was on call for 36 hours and the ER was slammed with 6 car accidents, a police shoot out with a gang leaving 13 people injured and 4 dead and an overturned charter bus. By the time Neela finished her shift visiting hours were over and alls Neela wanted to do was sleep for the next 12 hours. Neela got back to her apartment and fell asleep on the couch after calling Brett to see how Mack was doing. Neela was awoken 6 hours later by her cell phone ringing in her ear.

"Hello" Neela said with a sleepy voice.

"Shit Neela did I wake you?" Brett asked.

"Yeah what's up?" She questioned with a long yawn.

"I said I would call if anything changed with Mack. Well she's awake and they just took out the breathing tube." Brett said with a cheerful tone. Neela could tell that he was overjoyed that Mack was awake.

"That's great. I'll be there as soon as I can." Neela said getting up.

"They aren't letting any visitors right now and she sound like you really need the sleep so go back to sleep and we'll see you later. I got to go. I have to go pick up Mack's brother from that airport. Bye" Brett said quickly and then hung up before she could respond." Neela decided to go back to sleep in her bed instead of on the couch.

A few hours later Neela woke up, took a long much-needed shower and then went to visit Mack at the hospital. When she got to the room she stopped in the doorway. Someone was lying in the bed with Mack. She couldn't tell who it was because they wore a hooded sweatshirt and the hood was up blocking their face. Neela thought it was Brett until he walked up behind her.

"So are you going to go in or just stand in the doorway all day?" He said with a teasing tone causing Neela to shriek in surprise. When Neela shrieked the person she thought was Brett sat up and Neela saw him for the first time.

"Oh My God" Neela gasped then broke into tears and fled from the room.

"Shit" The guy said standing up. "Brett stop her!" The guy ordered but by the time Brett turned around to try and catch her, she was gone.

Dun dun dunnnnnnnn.

That was longer then I though it was.

Hopefully I'll up-date again by Friday.

Hope you all enjoyed it

Please Review.


	6. Questions Answered Kinda

Disclaimer: I don't own ER but I wish I did. But hell don't we all wish we owned ER cause then Ray and Neela would be together already and ray would have legs and well you know how it is.

Thanks to…

Butterflyswest: Thank you for your support and idea's. Even though I went to work today I still forgot the disk. It was a very "duh" day for me. So I had to write this chapter from scratch all over again.

Lillianne: I'm glad you love my story but you need to get a story up so I can read while I'm not posting.

Heatherlynn28: Lets see if you're right.

DocRock06 & Updates-Please: Are you ready to find out who the "hooded man" is??? Here you go…

Happy Reading

_**Questions Answered**_

Brett found Neela on the roof 5 minutes later.

"I hope your not planning to jump." Brett stated startling Neela.

"How did you find me?" She asked not turning around.

"I was told that I could find you here." He told her.

"He told you I would be up here didn't he?" She questioned.

"Yeah he did." Brett said sheepishly.

" So you're up here with me and he's down there with her. How could you let him just be with the woman you supposedly love so much? How Brett? How? I thought you loved Mack but here you are running after me when I find out the truth. Answer me?" Neela roared turning to face Brett with a fierce look on her face. For the first time in a very long time Brett was afraid of a girl.

"I'm up here chasing after you cause he asked me to. I'm up here because you were upset and I was concerned and he's down there with Mack because he's her brother." Brett stated.

"How is that possible? He has never talked about his family. I never knew he had a sister. It's a lie. He doesn't have a sister. You're lying to me. I thought I could trust you. But you're just like him. I should have known." Neela screamed accusingly.

"God Neela. Are you hearing yourself? Have you lost your mind? Where was that woman who I once knew? The one who spilled her guts to me a week ago? Because I wouldn't lie to you about something that big." Brett said holding onto Neela's shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why didn't he ever tell me? I thought he cared about me? How can I be so stupid?" Neela ask as the tears began to fall.

"I'm sorry. He told me not to tell you. When I asked him why he said that he wanted to talk to you on his own. I told him it was a bad idea but you know him, he's never really been very good at listing when it's the right thing to do." Brett said while hugging Neela trying to calm her down.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A familiar voice asked. "Does he know that you've sought comfort in the arms of his supposed best friend? Hasn't the poor guy been through enough?" It continued.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You know nothing. You need to stay out of other peoples business." Brett yelled at the newcomer.

"I'm someone who cares for that woman. That's who I am." He said.

"Yeah you care. You care so much that you didn't care to get all the facts. Well guess what jackass. Get all your facts first then you can fuck them up." Brett said with a snarl.

"I know my facts. You and Doc Rock are players. You both should get your asses kicked for playing an amazing woman like Neela." Gates countered.

"Oh look who's talking you wanker. You were playing Meg and I. And now you're pointing fingers and playing the saint. Well guess what whenever you point a finger at someone there are four fingers pointing back." Neela snapped.

"So I'm the player huh? Look who talking Dirt bag." Brett laughed. Apparently that was enough to piss Gates off enough to throw a punch at Brett. Brett stepped to the side and Gates missed.

"Oh is that all you got. My sister can hit better then you." Brett provoked.

Gates throw another punch and Brett caught it and held it tight.

"You my friend have messed with the wrong person. Stay away from Neela, Ray, Mack and me if you know what's good for you and if I find you talking about us in anyway that would make us look bad you wont know what hit you and you'll be wishing that you were never born. Got it?" Brett seethed. Then let go of Gates hand and back away slightly

"What are you going to do pretty boy?" Gates tried to taunt.

"This!" Brett stated then punched Gates in the jaw so hard it knocked the intern over.

"Come on Neela lets leave the trash outside." Brett said ushering Neela back inside leaving Gates on the roof.

"Yeah lets get that hand looked at." Neela said pointing out the cut on Brett's knuckle.

I know its kind of short but I feel crappy and just want to sleep. If it isn't that good I may rewrite it tomorrow. Cause I plan on calling in sick and sleeping all day. So I might post more tomorrow.

What do you think???

Please let me know.


	7. sorry

Okay so yeah I'm a bad person. I know I haven't posted in forever but my computer sucks and wouldn't let me post anything. Hell I couldn't even review anybody's stories. Add that to working far too many hours for too little pay, thanksgiving and a Charity event that sucked the life out of me. Its gotten to the point were all I want to do is sleep and oh yeah I keep having anxiety attacks. Oh and I have a disk stuck in my floppy drive and it don't want to come out. So basically my life sucks. So I'm going to try and post this little sorry note and then if it works I'll follow up with the long over due chapter that has been waiting to be posted.

Sorry

K8


	8. He just ran into my hand!

For a disclaimer please see chapter one. ( yeah I'm too lazy to write it every chapter)

Hey so yeah I haven't posted in over a month and I feel really bad. So I'm going to try and post at least 2 chapters this week and maybe 2 more before Christmas. Wish me luck.

Okay so with out further wait here is the next chapter.

Happy Reading



Six stitches later Brett was back in his girlfriend's room. He was met with a sight that he hadn't seen since he was in high school. Ray and Mack were sitting on Mack's bed talking and laughing.

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes?" Brett said from the doorway.

"Hey Babe were is Neela?" Mack asked.

"She said she had some paperwork to fill out about my hand," he said showing them his bandage wrapped knuckles. "But she said that she would be back up here soon but I think she's just trying to avoid you Ray. She was pretty piss before." Brett informed.

"Dude what did you do to your hand? Ray asked.

"That dirt bag Gates started harassing us when we were talking on the roof and then for some reason he just ran into my fist. I think something is wrong with the guy." Brett said with a laugh.

"Yeah he just ran into your fist. I can see that happening." Mack said shaking her head at her boyfriend's antics.

"So she did go to the roof. How pissed was she?" Ray questioned his friend.

"Oh to the point that she thought that I was letting Mack cheat on me with you. She was also pissed that you never let on anything about your family including that fact that you have a sister. Oh and pissed at me cause I didn't tell her that you were coming. I still think that she's pissed about everything and that's why she's not in here with us right now." Brett told him while getting comfortable in a nearby chair.

"Oh Crap. She's never going to talk to me now." Ray said in a dejected tone.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Doc Rock." A voice said from the doorway.

Everyone looked at the doorway to see Neela standing there with a slight smile on her face. "Though I'm not really here to see you Ray I'm here for Mack." Neela informed.

"I get it. I completely understand. You were the doctor that was on when she came in. You just want to check up on her." Ray said dumbly.

"Well yes I was the doctor on call when she came in but Pratt took the case cause I was too close the patient in order the think rationally. Its not everyday that your best friend who you haven't seen since Med-school comes into the ER nearly comatose." She informed Ray and then looked directly at Mack. " You gave me quite a scare there Mack." Neela said quietly.

"I'm so sorry Neela. That wasn't the way that I had planned it." Mack said with a sad smile.

"I know I'm just glad your okay." Neela said walking over to hug her friend.

"I missed you Neela." Mack said hugging her friend back.

"I missed you too Kay. You should have called. It's been too long." Neela said with a slight smile.

"Wow I haven't been called Kay in years." Mack said laughing.

"Ray can I talk to you alone?" Neela asked him with a pleading tone.

"Sure" Ray answered shortly.

Ray slowly stood up and made his way out of the room closely followed by Neela.

"Well that was awkward" Brett stated.

"You could have cut the tension with a spoon. I hope they work things out." Mack remarked.

"It's good to have you back babe." Brett said while kissing Mack on the cheek.

"Its good to be back hun" Mack responded before kissing Brett soundly on the lips.



I know its kind of short but my computer is only letting me up-load a page at a time. So next time y'all find out what Ray and Neela talk about. Again I'm sorry for the huge delay. I'll be posting more tomorrow when I get home from work.

Please review.


	9. Up On The Roof Top

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Duh

Sorry for the delay but I had writers block but I think I'm over it now. Hopefully I'll post another chapter before Christmas but I'm not going to make a promise that I cant keep.

Happy Reading

Up On The Roof Top

Ray made it to the roof before Neela but it gave him time to think before talking to her again. When Neela got to the roof she saw Ray looking out over the city.

"Hey" She said softly walking over to stand next to him. "Had to get my coat."

"Its okay I wasn't waiting long." He responded not looking at her.

Neither spoke for a few minutes both just thinking about how to start and looking over the city. Ray notice Neela look over at him every once and a while. To Neela he seemed taller then she remembered and a little more muscular but she chalked that up to not seeing him in awhile and all the PT he had been threw.

"So what did you want to talk about or was this just a ploy to look over the city?" Ray asked breaking the silence.

"I wanted to talk to you about you, me, Mack, us any thing really. Plus I think Mack and Brett needed a little alone time." She responded.

"Well which one do you want to start with?" Ray responded with a laugh.

"It doesn't matter I guess. How about how have you been?" Neela said with a slight smile.

"I've been good. It was hard for a while but it's getting easier. I've been thinking about coming back to Chicago. I've missed this place and everyone here and now Mack will be working here so that means Brett will be here too. And I've missed you Neela. The were so many times that I just wanted to call you and tell you everything but I felt that I need to be able to do stuff for myself and not rely on others before I could call you. Plus you were going through you own thing and I now know from talking to Brett that you felt that me getting drunk and hit by that truck was your fault but it wasn't your fault. You know that right? I don't blame you for this." Ray said looking her in the eyes.

"But it was my fault. If I had told you how I felt right the night you kissed me and broken things off with Gates right away instead of telling you I needed time or if I would have told you the night of Abby's wedding that things were over with Gates before Hope interrupted and I should have gone after you when you left. I should have made sure you got home okay you would still have your legs. You see its all my fault. I'm bad luck. I scared Michael back to Iraq and look what happened to him. He was killed. And Meg committed suicide because of me and you lost your legs because I was too stubborn to see what was right in front of me." Neela stated with tears running down her face.

"You know that's not true" Ray said reaching out to wipe away her tears but she backed away.

"But it is true Ray. Don't you see? I was punished. That's why I almost died at that rally the day you left. Its my fault." Neela pointed out.

"Dam it Neela. Are you listing to yourself? This wasn't your fault. Nothing was your fault. You didn't chase Michael away. He chose to leave an amazing woman to go back to Iraq. You didn't make Meg commit suicide. That was Gates fault. He was the one who should walk around with that guilt because he was the reason she killed herself. And what happened to me was entirely my own fault. I chose to get really drunk, I chose to pick a fight with Gates, and I should have asked you what you were talking to him about. I should have gone home instead of going to another bar to get even more drunk." Ray said grabbing her arm and making her look at him.

"Really?" Neela asked with a sniffle.

"Yes really. You have nothing to feel guilty about. My accident was my fault and maybe that of the trucker but you had no part in it." He said pulling her into a hug. After a few minutes of standing there with Neela in his arms he noticed her shaking slightly and his shirt felt wet.

"Hey Why are you crying? What's wrong?" Ray asked holding her at arms length looking at her with concern etched on his features.

"Nothings wrong. Absolutely nothing is wrong. These are tears of joy. Happy tears I promise you." Neela said with a watery laugh.

"God I missed you." He said grinning.

"I missed you too. But you still have a lot of explaining to do buddy." She said while hugging him.

"Yes I do I guess. Where would you like me to start?" He asked with a chuckle.

"How about…" Neela started but got cut off when her pager went off. "It's the ER I'm needed." She said with a frown.

"Go we'll talk later." He told her.

"Are you sure? I could just ignore it you know." She said.

"Yeah sure. You do comprehend you work in the ER. If they are paging you they need you. Go we'll meet up later for coffee and talk all right?" Ray responded.

"Okay. Come down to the ER later. I'm sure everyone would love to see you. I know I would." Neela remarked.

"Sure now go before they send out a search party." He said with a laugh.

Neela turned to walk away when Ray called after her. It was so quiet that she thought she imagined it.

"Neela" She heard again and this time turned to see that he was right behind her.

"What Ray?" She asked confused.

Instead of saying anything he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Nothing just wanted to remember what it was like to kiss you." He said when he broke the kiss.

"Oh is that all? Was it how you remember it?" She asked with a small smirk.

"No it was better." Ray said then kissed her again but it wasn't like the first kiss. It was full of passion and love. They broke apart to the sound of her pager going off again.

"I really should go." She said kissing in quickly before backing away from him. When she got to the door she call out to him. "Ray"

He looked up with a smile on his face. " Yeah?" He questioned.

"Where are you staying?" She asked.

"Well I was going to just crash at Mack and Brett's place but their place is mostly still in boxes so I might stay at a hotel. Why?" He said.

"You can crash at my place. I'm back at our old place and I have an extra room. If you want the spare key is were it has always been." Neela said with a slight blush that she hoped Ray couldn't see and before he could respond she opened the door and made her way down to the ER leaving Ray alone with his thoughts on the roof.

Hope you like this chapter.

Please Review


	10. Chapter 11ish

Disclaimer: I don't own ER or its characters (but I sure wish I did)

AN: Sorry I didn't get to up-date like I thought I would but work has been crazy with Christmas shoppers so I've been working more hours and by the time I get to a computer I too tired to type. But I have been writing on my breaks so I hope this little bit will hold you over till the New Year. I may post more before then but with Christmas today and then my 25th birthday on Friday (I'm going to China Town for the first time even though I've lived in New York my whole life I've never been to China Town so I'm really excited about that) and then New Years 3 days after that its kind of crazy around my house. So I'd like to with everyone a Very Happy Holidays, and I hope everyone has a Happy and Safe New Years.

So now on to the next chapter of my saga. LOL.

Happy Reading

I didn't really know what to name this chapter so if you have any suggestions please let me know!

When Neela finally made it down to the ER Dr. Pratt immediately confronted her.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been paging you for the last 15 minutes." He asked in an aggravated tone.

"I was on the roof talking to someone." Neela stated trying not to blush as she remembered the kisses she shared with Ray only minutes before and in hope that Pratt would ask any questions about who she asked "What's going on down here? And why are you paging me and not Moretti?"

"Huge accident coming in. With six critical and four minor. So we need all hands on. (I know Pratt would never say that last part but I couldn't think of anything else) And as for Moretti he's taken a leave of absence so they put me in charge till the new guy starts on Monday. They wouldn't tell me who it was but apparently who ever it know this ER very well." Pratt informed.

As he finished talking they heard ambulances pulling in so they went to work.

Two hour later they finished with all the patients from the accident. Two were still in surgery, four were in recovery, and the other four were discharged. After they finished Neela worked with a smile on her face. It was starting to worry the other doctors because they hadn't seen her smile like that since Luka and Abby's surprise wedding.

"Hey Neela wait up." Sam said catching up to Neela as she entered the lounge to get some coffee.

"Hey Sam what's up?" Neela asked the nurse.

"Nothing really. So how have you been? I haven't really seen you since your friend was brought into the ER. How she's doing by the way?" Sam asked.

"I'm good and she's doing much better. Actually she woke up this morning. Her brother is with her right now." Neela responded getting her coffee together.

"That's great. I'm glad she's doing better. She must be happy to see her brother." Sam said smiling.

"Yeah she is." Neela said also smiling.

They both sat in silence for a few moments both thinking. The silence was broken by Neela's cell phone ringing from her locker. After a few moments of fumbling with the lock and trying to remember which pocket it was in she answered it with a cheerful "Hello"

"Where are you? She asked who ever the caller was.

"Still? You must be freezing." She said with a laugh.

"Okay as long as you defrosted for a bit. How's Mack doing?" She asked the caller.

"That's good. Tell her I'll try and stop by after my shift." Neela said.

"You are? That's great. I mean yeah that's cool. But you might want to stop the store on your way because there kind of isn't really anything in the fridge that's worth eating unless you have a death wish that is." She said laughing after a few moments of listening to who ever was on the phone.

"Okay I guess I'll see you later." She said smiling.

"7:30"

"Okay see you tonight."

"Bye"

Neela hung up the phone with a huge grin on her face then noticed Sam looking at her.

"What?" She asked the nurse who was smiling at her.

"Nothing. So who was that?" Sam said in a sing song voice.

"A friend." Neela said with a slight blush.

"Just a friend? Cause that smile on your face says that who ever that was , was more then just a friend." Sam stated with a sly smile.

"Okay so it was Mack's brother and I haven't seen him in a while so it'll be nice to hang out with him while he's in town." Neela said defensively.

"So your macking on your friends brother? I didn't know you had it in you." Sam teased.

"I'm not macking on her brother. We're just friends. So please drop it." Neela stated trying to make Sam leave her alone. Just then Abby walked in to tell them that a trauma was coming in.

"We're not done here missy." Sam teased. "Just kidding." She said with a laugh. "Its good to have the happy Neela back." She said as she walked out of the lounge.

Neela shook her head at Sam's antics then left the lounge to get back to work. The rest of her shift dragged on. She couldn't wait to get home and relax. Plus she knew who was waiting for her when she got home.

I need some help. Who do you think should be the new ER Chief? It can be anyone who's been on ER as an ER doctor as long as they weren't killed off on the show.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Its 4 am so I'm going to bed now. Merry Christmas.


End file.
